To late to get away without killing
by LithiumVampires
Summary: A paralell world collides with another in the preface - after that backstorying how this Bella Swan has an completely different life with the same people - where Jacob imprinted on her PLEASE REVEIW!


Twilight FanFiction

Preface

Edward leaned in, I stared into his topaz eyes, I felt so happy even with everything that had happened – this would be the first time he'd kissed me since the accident. but suddenly the ground opened up beneath – swallowing me up. But within seconds I fell gently into a pile of soft sand, I glanced up The Cullen's and the Werewolves (in human form) were facing each other teeth bared, I stared at Edward he was holding someone tightly. She had brown hair and an old pair of jeans with a mud covered T-shirt on top. She was facing Edward but following his stare she turned to face me, She was me. Wearing a terrible outfit and mental hair, but she was me, my identical twin. Carlisle stepped forward and offered me his hand. I glanced up at him, his face was kind, but he looked at me like I was a stranger! I took his hand standing up. I noticed the wolves and the vampire's stares boring into me I wanted to look away but I tried to remember what Rose had said, think Vampire. I looked over at her now, like everyone else she was staring at me, but differently, she looked at me like I was some kind of disgusting insect. Finally Jacob spoke "What is going on here bloodsuckers – is this some kind of sick joke?"

Chapter One

Jacob Black: Werewolf

My name is Bella Swan, my life in perfect. I have a gorgeous boyfriend, Jacob Black who loves me more than anything in the world literally. He's also a werewolf – I first met him when my parents died and his dad – Billy Black who is like my 9th cousin twice removed or something kindly offered to become my foster dad. So I moved from the crowded city of London to the good old US of A and La Push This was when I was 10 way before werewolf and vampire world began. Me and Jacob grew up like brother and sister, we even shared a room but as I got to 13 I realised I actually had a crush on Jacob. Naturally he didn't even notice the way I looked at him or how I crossed off the same letters in our names in my notebook. I was teenager I fell in love to quickly and to fast without realising what love was. Me and Jacob were forced to go to the weekly tribal meetings where they used to tell the legends of our ancestors how they could transform into wolves and how they one and only enemy was the cold ones, the filthy bloodsuckers, the blood drinkers, the vampires. We thought it was utter rubbishobviously except but when Sam disappeared from school, I got worried the tribe leaders said he was beginning his journey as a wolf and he needed some time to adapt. I didn't know what to think until one Saturday I got back from Saturday job in Seattle, only to find a giant wolf growling at Billy! I ran in "Leave him alone" I yelled! it all happened so quickly the Wolf lunged at me but mid-air he looked at me and suddenly stop, propelling himself backwards into the stairwell. In seconds he transformed back into Jacob. The second I saw his human eyes again I knew my life was going to change forever, but I didn't know quite how much. So the next time we went to a meeting I discovered apparently Jake had "Imprinted" on me which meant I was now the centre of his universe, his true love. I can't lie, I was thrilled it was like my prays had been answered all this time I had longing for Jake to ask me out then suddenly I turn into his version of gravity. We started dating, at first it was great but after 6 months I began to realise I wasn't in love with him. He honestly had deep feelings for me and if I broke up with him not only would it break his heart, he literally never get over it, I was his one and only now, But sure as hell I didn't want to be. So my life is not perfect. My boyfriend who loves me more than anything else I can't love in return. Also technically he's stopped ageing, until he gets total control over the wolf within him or whatever the elders said. Selfish as it is I can't bear the thought of him staying young while I grow old – I've never mentioned it to him. But I have mentioned it to my best friend, Seth Clearwater he's also a werewolf, unfortunately Jake had failed to mention that they could all read each others, mind so next time Seth was a werewolf – bang! Gossip girls... but he seemed different to the others, nobody else seems aware of it but when somebody transform their personality seems to change, or maybe it's just because I live with him so i noticed it more? But anyway I didn't tell Seth how I didn't love Jake, I didn't tell anyone – but I said how I feared of growing old while Jake stayed young. I think Seth genuinely understood – he said that in 10 years or do Jake would probably be able to quit and unless we were over run by vampires at the points he was sure he would. I also asked him, subtly saying I was just curious "could an imprinting ever be broken?" I remember exactly how he gave me an odd look before saying "the only way an imprint can be broken is if the imprintee is dead". So you see my problem? As I went to bed that night I thought about suicide, I knew I never could or wanted to but what about in 10 years time? I didn't want to spend my entire life living a lie.

Chapter Two

Edward Cullen: Vampire

I was driving my truck towards Forks, not because I particularly wanted to go there but because I needed to escape form the Wolf Pack. Apparently new vampires – the Cullen's were coming to live here, supposedly they had reputation for only killing animals, but of course the Wolves don't trust them. According to the elders the last wolf pack had met them – they designed a treaty so the vampires never came near La Push and if they ever bit a human, war. They had two new vampires join their coven since then. So the elders arranged a meeting with them, the wolf pack was going with them of course. They were talking tactics like mad in case a fight broke out at the meeting. So encouraging! So I decided to clear my mind by driving out to forks. But 10 minutes in and my truck started wheezing. As I reached very edge of Forks my truck shuddered to a halt. Moaning I got out to see if anything was obviously wrong with it. I knew Jake could fix it but no-way was I going to call him at a time like this – I guess I was gonna have to call a mechanic, damn I was already totally broke! Miserably I pulled out my cell phone, just in time to hear the squeal of tires, great the last thing I needed was for my trucked to get dented as well. I glanced up to see a silver Volvo charging down the hill but as it got towards me it suddenly froze to halt and the driver got out. I froze, and suddenly everything the elders said flooded back. The complete description of a vampire. Pale white skin, a perfect build, a beautiful build and bright red eyes... except his eyes were a warm topaz. But he was vampire, I was sure of it, I'd heard the wolves the descriptions so many times. But he was probably one of the Cullens. I'd never heard of any other kind of vampire who'd go just show up in a silver Volvo in the middle of the day. That didn't mean he wasn't about to kill me though. Maybe I could smart talk my way out of this, maybe say that Jake was coming any minute? But maybe if he killed me it would be for the best? But before I could decide anything he began to speak "Is there something wrong with you truck?" he said in the most beautiful velvet voice I'd ever heard. He smiled crookedly showing a little of brilliant white teeth, I couldn't help but think of fangs. But he began again "I'm Edward Cullen, do you want me to take a look?" he offered softly, before I could say anything he walked to wards my truck, I must have turned as white as him. He stopped "Bella, Are you okay?" I was stunned "How do you know my name?" Edward walked round me and leaned against the side of my truck "I, heard it" he said vaguely. Suddenly, impulsively I cried "Oh for god's sake I know who you are!" he turned towards me calmly "Oh yes the wolves keep you very well informed. Did they mention that the last time we broke off the treaty because they murdered one of us?" I stopped, what? Why didn't Jake tell me this? "I'm sure there must have been a good reason" I said confidently, Edward looked at me disbelief plastered all over his face "They killed Charlotte because it was convenient, we never violated the treaty" said Edward angrily "So why did you come back then?" I stammered Edward, almost smiled again "I believe Carlisle is discussing that with the dogs as we speak"

Chapter Three

Bella Swan: Only Human

Edward left without another word. I had frozen to the spot as I watched his silver Volvo drive into the distance. What an earth had just happened? I climbed feebly into my truck and stupidly tried turning the key again, my truck completely ignored me. Grabbing the emergency blanket that was in a old bag stuck to the roof. I curled up into ball pulling it over me. I was so tired I hadn't had much sleep recently. As I closed my eyes I drifted off to sleep. In my dream Edward was sitting inside my truck watching me as I drove. I was staring at him his supernatural beauty, it seemed just as real as it had been a few hours ago. "Bella you should really concentrate on the road" But I kept staring at him "Bella, BELLA!" suddenly I was being shaken awake my Jacob "Bella are you okay? You stink of vampire! Did he hurt you? How do you feel?" I blinked blearily, trying to focus on Jacob "No Jake I'm fine, my truck broke down so I fell asleep, what happened?" Jake ignored me "But why didn't you call a mechanic Bella?" I pulled the blanket off me and tried to climb out of my truck. Jacob grabbed me and swung me upright. "Thanks!" Jake sighed "so why didn't you call a mechanic Bella?" I ran my hand though my hair hoping it didn't look like a haystack. I struggled for words "I, um, was to broke?" I finished lamely. Jake sighed, "c'mon lets get home" he said attaching my truck to his newly fixed up Volkswagen. As we were driving back I had to know "So what happened at the meeting? Did a fight break out?" Jake smirked "Unfortunately not, much to Embrys disappointment – he was hoping for a good fight." I wasn't really sure what to say "But thats' good isn't it? I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt." Jake nodded "The elders said that but, it still would have been good to kick some vampire ass." I didn't know how to phase this "Why did you say I smelt of vampire when you found me?" Jake slowed to a stop outside our house and looked at me "You still do, I'm waiting for you to get over your apparent traumatic experience and tell me what the hell happened!" I paused for a moment I obviously just wanted to tell the truth but I didn't want Jake to never let me out of his sight again, I mean they didn't seem that bad. Not like the true savages that the elders portrayed. "Tell me exactly what happened at the meeting first" Jake sighed, I knew he didn't like it when I debated for information. "We met the Vampires in the woods, right down the middle of the old boundary line. We basicly arranged for the treaty to be renewed, same as before. But one of the Vamp..." I cut him off "So why did they come back after..." I trailed off, how an earth could I phase it without making it like I was the vampires side? I began again "So why did they come back after one them got killed?" Jake looked well and truly fed up as if I was a math teacher nagging him for late homework again. "The elders failed to mention that to us until the meeting had already started, the bloodsuckers wanted assurance that it would never happen again. The elders promised, but I think we all had our fingers crossed. Anyway as I was saying one of the bloodrin.." I cut him off again "So how did that other one get killed?" he sighed "The elders didn't say exactly, they probably just got In the way, I mean c'mon it's was a filthy bloodsucker it's not like it was exactly a loss! Like I was saying, at the beginning their leader, one of the blond ones said that they apologised as one of their coven was going to be late, and that was, well just weird the bloodsuckers are usually never late what with never sleeping and super speed and all. Meeting went fine we renewed the treaty and then at the end the other member of their coven finally arrived. When they asked him what he had been doing he said he'd been meeting some of the locals. So of course Sam, said who and he said not anybody you know, just a local girl, Bella Swan." I froze I had been listening so closely to Jacobs story, I could just imagine Edward saying those words... "So" Jacob continued dramaticly "I had never run so fast in my life, Seth helped too of course, the vampire yelled that he hadn't hurt anyone but I ignored him, I ran all night until I found you" he concluded "So are you going to tell me what happened then?" I sighed "What he said" Jake groaned "please tell me you don't mean the bloodsucker!" miserably I stared out of the window into the rain, this was going to be a long day. I sighed "Yes, my truck broke down so I was debating whether or not to call a mechanic when he drove round the corner..." Jake cut me off "he DROVE?" I remembered Jake still thought they were complete barbarians... "Yes, he drove – in a silver Volvo. Anyway he stopped and asked..." I told Jacob exactly what happened, except for the bit where he mentioned Charlotte and how irresistibly beautiful I thought he was. Jake wasn't happy. "Bella, I have to head back to the first beach for meeting about the meeting, you coming?" I sighed I didn't feel like it tonight "No, I'm a bit tired Jake I'm gonna give this one a miss, okay?" Jacob sighed "Okay, but don't leave house under any circumstances!" I rolled my eyes "Hello, my truck's broke remember?" Jacob rolled his eyes back at me and opened the front door for me, "See you later Bella" I hugged him "see you later Jake" he wrinkled his nose "And for gods sake have a shower Bella – you reek! I sighed "fine" as Jake shut the door behind him I headed upstairs, I had shower in out tiny bathroom, when I was done I lay down, on my bed I was tired! Trucks are really not very comfortable. As I drifted off I dreamed that Edward (yes, Edward again) was meeting me behind this old building, it was weird he simply stood there and smiled I couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly there was a loud bark as the wolf pack charged around the corner Jake lunged at me sendimg me flying through the air as I hit the soft comfy ground... I woke up. I tried open my eyes, "Hello again Bella" Edward Cullen was sitting at the edge of my bed...


End file.
